Nate and dookie: Mystery Dungeons
by Jaderannosaurus Rex
Summary: A Nate and dookie fanfic. Check out their YouTube channels.
1. Chapter 1

Nate woke up groggily and groaned. Every muscle ached and he could barely move. Slowly, he sat upright and looked around.

His vision was blurred at first, but his eyes soon adjusted. What he saw confused him – he was sitting in a huge field, which was quite odd.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked.

Nate looked around for the source of the voice, and located it as a girl with large blue eyes and – Nate blinked. Now that was _very_ weird. Her hair was pink.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Mew."

Nate sputtered and coughed in astonishment.

"Mew? As in – the _Pokémon_ Mew?"

"Yip."

"But – Pokémon don't exist."

Mew smiled. "Not in your universe."

"Ok," Nate said, "Even if Pokémon _d_o exist – and I'm not saying they do – you're not a Pokémon. You're a human."

"Mew is a Psychic-type Pokémon, correct?"

"Right…"

"Therefore, I can mess with your mind and make you _think_ I'm human, when I'm actually a Pokémon!"

"There is no logic involved in that statement."

"I'm a legendary Pokémon, Nate. Logic does not enter the equation."

"Alright, but how do I know you're actually Mew and not just a person with freakish pink hair?"

In an instant she had vanished. Utterly perplexed, Nate looked around, but he couldn't see her anywhere.

Then he heard a giggle coming from above his head. He looked up to see Mew, the cutest of all Pokémon, calmly floating in the air.

This was too much for Nate. He closed his eyes and thought, _This is a dream. When I_ _open my eyes, this will all go away._

"No, it won't. Don't you see? This is _real_."

Nate opened his eyes again and stared at Mew.

"But I didn't say anything…"

"You didn't have to. I'm Mew. Psychic. And the sooner that you realise that this is real, the better for all of us."

She darted down and started tugging on his hand.

"C'mon. Get up."

Nate started to, but he stopped abruptly when he caught sight of his own hand. Ironically, the first thing he thought of was the saying, "Know it like the back of your hand."

He had never studied the back of his hands before, but he knew without an inkling of a doubt that his hands had changed drastically in the time that he was asleep. They were grey and covered in fur and instead of fingers, he had three blood-red claws on each hand.

"What the hell… what happened to me?" He whispered in shock and awe.

"I thought you'd ask that. I don't have a mirror handy, but there is a lake nearby. I'll lead the way."

When he reached the lake, Nate cautiously approached the edge, half excited and half apprehensive about what he might see.

He looked into the water, and the face of a Zoroark stared back.

He gasped and jumped back in surprise.

"Do you like it?" Mew asked.

"Like it?" Nate replied, spinning around to face her. His face split into a grin.

"I LOVE it!"

In fact, he was so excited that, before he had time to think about it, he shot a Shadow Ball into the air, barely missing Mew.

"Watch it!" She yelled, swerving to avoid it. "Ghost is super-effective against Psychic, you know."

Then she looked at him and grinned.

"However, I must admit that I am impressed at how well you've adapted. I wasn't expecting you to use any move, let alone one like Shadow Ball, until after you'd undergone rigorous training."

Suddenly the smile disappeared from her face.

"dookie hasn't adapted as well as you have, unfortunately. He hasn't even woken up yet!"

"dookie? dookieshed's here?"

"Yeah, did I forget to mention that? Sorry, but when you can read people's minds, you keep assuming that other people can do the same. He's on the other side of this lake."

Nate looked across the water, but the lake was too large for him to see clearly to the other side.

"I don't feel like walking more," Mew complained.

"Ready to Teleport?"

Without waiting for a reply, she placed her paw on Nate's shoulder. They both shimmered and disappeared.

Nate was extremely surprised at what he saw when they reappeared on the other side of the lake.

dookie was a Blastoise.

And Nate was a Zoroark. After he had discovered this fact, Nate had been too ecstatic to realise how strange that was. Now, however, one word kept on bouncing around in his mind, "_Why?_"

Mew must have sensed the confusion is his head, because she said, "I'll explain later. Right now, though, we have to try and wake him up."

She changed back into her human form, "To prevent him from freaking out when he sees me," she explained.

She glanced at Nate. "I suggest you do the same."

"How?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Nate, use your head. You are a _Zoroark_. Master of illusion, remember?"

"Oh, right."

Nate had no idea what he was doing, but he followed his instincts. In an instant, a human was standing where the Zoroark had been.

Mew sniggered. "Not bad, for a first attempt. Except…"

"Except what?"

"Your hair."

"Huh?"

Nate spun around and glanced at his reflection in the water. His hair was dark red, with black tips. In other words, Zoroark hair.

"My bad."

He closed his eyes and concentrated. This illusion took much longer to take effect than the first one. This was because Nate actually liked his Zoroark-style hair and didn't want to change it.

Soon his hair was its usual coal-black.

Mew turned to dookieshed and shook his shoulder, trying to jerk him awake. dookie didn't react at all.

"I don't actually have a clue how to do this." Mew said worriedly.

"Let me handle this," Nate said confidently.

He crouched down and yelled, "Hey dookie! Nintendo has revealed a new event Pokémon!"

As Nate had expected, dookieshed immediately jerked awake.

He smirked and looked at Mew. "See? Easy, when you know what to do."

"Allow me to introduce myself," she said, extending a hand towards dookie. "I'm Mew."

dookie's eyes widened in surprise and he looked quizzically at Nate.

"Is she serious?"

"Yes. I didn't believe it either, at first, but then…"

"Then what?"

Nate turned to Mew. "Show him."

Mew obligingly showed dookie her true form in all its adorable pink glory.

Unexpectedly, dookieshed started laughing. "I'm delusional. Completely delusional."

Mew, hovering nearby, muttered pessimistically, "And he hasn't even found out yet…"

dookieshed abruptly stopped laughing.

"I haven't found out what?"

Mew looked at Nate, "_You_ tell him."

"Maybe you should see your reflection."

Puzzled, dookie got up and walked to the water's edge.

When he saw that he was a Blastoise, his reaction was completely different to Nate's.

Whereas Nate had reacted with happiness, dookieshed reacted with plain disbelief.

He collapsed on the ground, staring at his gigantic Blastoise hands.

"It can't be," he said, "it's impossible. I drank too much. I'm in a coma. _Anything_, but it can't be real…"

He groaned and put his head in his hands.

"dookieshed," Nate said, annoyance plainly audible in his voice, "this _is_ real. Just accept it."

dookieshed looked at Nate and shook his head.

"It can't be. It defies all the laws of – well, _everything_. I'm willing to bet that you aren't even real."

Mew spoke, and her voice was full of anger, "Nate was infuriating enough when he thought it was a dream. But you, dookie – you are infuriating beyond belief. If you don't accept the reality of your situation within three seconds, you will sincerely regret it."

"I can't."

"One."

"This _cannot_ be real."

"Two."

"Logic says…"

"THREE!" Mew yelled, and at that instant, she fired a huge ball of psychic energy towards dookie.

He roared in pain, and slumped onto the cold, hard ground.

Just as Mew was gathering energy for another blast, dookieshed yelled, "It's real!"

"How do I know you really believe that, and are not just saying it?"

"The pain," dookie explained, "convinced me it is real. That pain was no product of my imagination."

"So," he continued, "I'm a Blastoise."

"Indeed you are," Mew replied.

At this confirmation, dookie glanced, confused, at Nate.

"But, how come I'm a Pokémon and Nate's not?"

"Actually, dookie," Nate said, grinning, "I am."

dookie's jaw dropped, uncomprehending. "What?"

Nate cast away his illusion and stood, revealed in all his Zoroark awesomeness.

Dookieshed was speechless.

Still grinning, Nate turned to Mew.

"Ok, Mew, now dookie is awake. Explain this."


	2. Chapter 2

"A long time ago, Xatu foresaw a time when our world – the world of Pokéredshift-nebular – would be in danger. However, he also predicted that no-one, either human or Pokémon, in our universe would be able to save us."

"What would it be in danger from?" dookie asked.

"No-one knew. Not even Xatu himself could say what would threaten our planet."

"Oh."

"So we, the Pokémon, (we didn't tell the humans about the impending doom, as we thought they would just freak out and act stupid, as humans generally do when confronted with something they don't understand)," here Mew paused and looked pointedly at dookieshed.

"We started searching for another universe, one where our saviour might come from. A huge number of the infinite universes were either lifeless, or so different to ours that they were useless to us."

"Eventually, after many years of searching, we came across a universe with so many similarities to ours that it was unbelievable. Like ours, only one planet carried life in that universe. That planet, named Earth," Mew enjoyed the looks of shock that crossed Nate and dookie's faces when they heard the familiar name, "was practically the same as ours in terms of size, density, atmospheric pressure and all that other scientific stuff. The main difference seemed to be that Earth was inhabited by animals instead of Pokémon.

However, this difference was trivial, and most Pokémon agreed that our saviour would be human and would come from Earth, although Xatu would neither confirm nor deny this."

"By the way," Mew continued, "the year, in Earth time, when we discovered your universe was 1996."

"1996…" Nate muttered. He had a feeling that that year was important, but he couldn't for the life of him remember why.

So he was quite surprised when dookie suddenly exclaimed, "1996! Of course!"

"What about 1996?"

dookie's eyes were shining with the sudden realisation. "Don't you see, Nate? 1996 was the year in which the original Pokémon games were released!"

"Well done, dookie!" Mew said, "Maybe you're not as stupid as I thought."

dookieshed glared at Mew. She laughed before continuing.

"That was no coincidence. A few of our number stopped on Earth (disguised as humans, obviously – I co-ordinated that) and well, we single-handedly designed the Pokémon games."

Nate whistled, "Wow. Good job. I mean, you're a Pokémon, and I presume that you didn't have prior experience with designing games?"

"That is correct."

dookie started clapping (which was rather difficult, considering the build of Blastoise hands), but Mew silenced him with a wave of her tiny pink paw.

"And we did it in 2 months."

dookieshed was disbelieving. "Two months? Impossible!"

"You said the same thing about your transformation," Mew pointed out.

That shut him up.

"It may seem impossible to you," she continued, "but Pokéredshift-nebular's technology is far more advanced than Earth's. My brother has always had an understanding of technology no other Pokémon has ever mastered. With him leading us, working with your low-grade gaming system was easy."

dookieshed slowly nodded, "Makes sense. I mean, Pokéredskrit-globule…"

"Pokéredshift-nebular," Mew corrected him.

"Yeah, that. It must have more advanced tech than us, as shown by Pokéballs…"

"Don't say that word!" Mew all but screamed. Dookieshed was shocked and hurriedly shut his mouth.

"Sorry," Mew said, "It's just…"

"Just what?" Nate asked.

She looked solemnly at Nate and dookie.

"All legendary Pokémon (myself included) loathe the idea of – _that_. What if a human with no morals caught one of us? There's no telling what damage they might do. Even if we were caught be someone with no bad intentions, our very absence might cause an apocalypse. Take Suicune, for example. Suicune purifies polluted water; if she was caught, all water on our planet would quickly become unfit for consumption, by either humans or Pokémon."

"Then why," Nate asked, "are the legendaries catchable in the game, if all the Pokémon are so against it?"

"That was a huge debate. We almost started a civil war over that detail – everything else went through without a hitch, but that –" Mew sighed.

"Anyway, we did end up putting it in the game as we figured that would make it more enjoyable and therefore more popular."

"But why did you make the game in the first place?" dookie asked, quite perplexed.

"That," Mew answered, "was, quite frankly, a stroke of genius. We needed a saviour. But we couldn't exactly walk up to people and say, 'Hello, we're from an alternate universe and need your help.' Besides, we had no way of knowing if they could actually help us or not. We didn't know what the danger would be; therefore we didn't know what qualities would be needed in order to save us from it."

Both Nate and dookie nodded at this obvious truth.

"We needed a test in order to see which of the humans would best be able to survive in our world. So we made the game. Simple really."

"And what," Nate asked, "does all this have to do with us?"

"Glad you asked that," Mew replied. "You guys – and I know this sounds very cliché, but there really is no other way to put it – you are the chosen ones. Our saviours."

Nate was so shocked that he was incapable of speech. dookieshed, on the other hand, scoffed.

"Ha! Us? Saviours? The very idea!"

Suddenly, a powerful psychic wave ripped through the field. The only thing that prevented Nate and dookie from being hit was a hastily erected psychic shield that Mew threw up.

"Come on!" Mew shouted at something that neither of them could see, "That's a bit uncalled for!"

The only reply she received was a second blast.

As the powerful psychic energy hit the shield, it buckled and cracks appeared.

"I forgot how powerful he is," Mew whispered, clearly straining under the effort of keeping the shield intact.

"Who is?"

Before Mew could reply, a third attack slammed into the shield. It shattered and she fell to the ground, exhausted.

"It's my brother."


	3. Chapter 3

_My name,_ Nate and dookie felt a voice inside their heads say, _is Mewtwo._

dookieshed swore.

"I second that!" Nate proclaimed as he caught a glimpse of the most powerful Pokémon in the world.

"Mewtwo," Mew said, gathering enough energy to float a few centimetres above the grass, "why are you doing this?"

_They aren't – cannot be – the ones. They are impostors, and as such, need to be annihilated._

"Sorry about this," Mew apologised, "he's always held a grudge against humans and looks for any excuse to fight one. Besides," she continued, turning to face Mewtwo, "what makes you think they aren't destined to save us?"

_You only need to look at them in order to know that. Besides, how can a pair of weaklings like them possibly save us?_

Nate heard a low growling sound. To his immense surprise, it seemed to be coming from him. "We. Are. Not. Weaklings!" he yelled.

_Prove it._

"How?"

_If you can defeat me in a battle, I'll admit you are our saviours._

"Guys," Mew said cautiously "this doesn't have to turn into a fight…"

But it was no use. No-one can reason with a furious Zoroark.

Nate charged at Mewtwo, leapt into the air – and froze. Mewtwo held him suspended in the air with the awesome power of his mind.

_Too easy._

Mewtwo laughed.

Mew, watching from the sidelines, sighed. "Maybe Mewtwo is right…"

Suddenly, Mewtwo was blasted from behind by a strong Hydro Pump attack. It made him lose his focus and Nate dropped to the ground completely unscathed.

"Then again," Mew murmured, "maybe not."

Nate, following his basal instincts, slashed Mewtwo across the face. His claws came away a darker red than usual.

Shock was plainly visible on Mewtwo's face.

Nate grinned, "Night Slash. How'd you like that?"

_Don't get excited. You haven't won yet._

Nate almost managed to dodge the Psychic attack, but it clipped his shoulder and he was violently flung backwards. He landed awkwardly, and was pretty sure he broke something.

As Nate was struggling to his feet, Mewtwo had focused on dookieshed.

_Are you going to save yourself and give up?_

"NEVER!" dookie yelled.

He lumbered forward and hit Mewtwo hard across the chest with his heavy skull.

Both dookie and Mewtwo clearly heard a loud crack coming from Mewtwo's ribcage. Even Nate, who was a good distance away, heard it.

Mewtwo gasped and staggered backwards.

He glared at dookieshed, his eyes filled with hate.

_You are going to pay for that._

dookie attempted to avoid the attack, but unfortunately his huge shell and water cannons were very heavy and slowed him down. As he watched the Psybeam hurtling towards him, all he could do was hope for the best.

It hit him hard and sent him flying into the lake. He hit the freezing cold water on his stomach, and the shock and pain knocked him unconscious. He sank beneath the surface and the only evidence left of his existence was a few bubbles.

Nate had finally managed to get to his feet a few minutes before this happened. His left leg was fine, but he could hardly bear to put any weight on his right leg at all.

However, he completely forgot about the pain when he saw dookieshed fall into the water. He wanted revenge for his friend and adrenalin started pumping through his veins.

The effect of the adrenalin response has diminished with evolution in humans, so Nate was completely unprepared for the burst of pure energy that came.

He felt the energy building up in his throat. He launched himself at Mewtwo, opened his mouth wide and let loose a huge torrent of flames. It almost hit Mewtwo, but he threw up a Psychic shield at the last second and the flames parted harmlessly around him.

Mewtwo launched a powerful Psywave attack. As it hit Nate, his brain was overwhelmed with all the malevolent psychic energy. He yelped in pain and collapsed.

Slowly, blackness started to creep in from the edges of his vision, and Nate realised that Mewtwo would keep on attacking until he was annihilated.

He gathered up all of his available energy, and feebly moved his right hand and formed a small Shadow Ball, but it was very weak and dissolved in mid-air, long before it even got close to Mewtwo.

_It's no use_, he realised.

It was going to be a battle of endurance – which could hold out the longest. Unfortunately, Nate reckoned that, even taking his natural type advantage into account, he could only last ten minutes. And he was pretty sure Mewtwo could attack for longer than ten minutes.

Meanwhile, dookieshed had regained consciousness under the water. His lungs were close to bursting, for even though Blastoise is a Water-type, it cannot breathe underwater.

He hurriedly swam to the surface and gulped in a lungful after lungful of air.

He saw Mewtwo attacking Nate and, before he knew what he was doing, he expelled all the air he had inhaled in the form of bubbles.

The Bubblebeam struck Mewtwo on his lower back and although it didn't do much damage, it surprised him and caused him to lose focus.

It was the chance Nate had been waiting for, and he immediately leapt at Mewtwo, his claws violently scratching the tube that ran out of Mewtwo's head.

It was a stroke of pure luck that Nate had managed to hit Mewtwo's only weak spot.

Mewtwo let out a cry of pain and rage. It was the first time either Nate or dookie heard Mewtwo communicate using a form other than telepathy.

Nate and dookie glanced at each other, and quickly formulated a plan while Mewtwo was still recovering.

Nate jumped and slashed at Mewtwo once more, but he managed to dodge the attack and Nate's claws sliced through thin air.

Nate sprinted around to Mewtwo's back, preparing a Shadow Ball as he ran. He fired it at Mewtwo's vulnerable point, but he whirled around and fired a Psybeam in retaliation. Nate's attack, being the stronger type of the two, split right through the Psybeam and hit Mewtwo in the face. However, it had lost most of its power while going through Mewtwo's attack and wasn't powerful enough to do much damage; it only infuriated him.

He started charging a really powerful Psychic attack that Nate knew would finish him if it hit.

It never did.

dookieshed had maneuvered around until he was directly facing Mewtwo's back and had been collecting energy for a during the time that the game of cat-and-mouse (or, if you're pedantic, Mewtwo-and-Zoroark) had been ongoing. Now, at the crucial moment, he unleashed all the energy in the form of a mighty Hyper Beam.

Mewtwo was sent flying by the impact and lay face down on the grass, unconscious.

Mew darted over to them, beaming.

"Congrats, guys!"

"So," dookie said, still out of breath from using Hyper Beam, "how – wait – need to breathe – just hold on."

A few minutes later, after he had recovered, he asked, "How on Earth –"

"Pokéredshiftnebular," Mew automatically corrected him.

"Fine. How on Pokéredshiftnebool –"

"Close enough," Mew murmured.

"– Is Mewtwo supposed to admit we are the saviours if he's unconscious?"

Mew started to glow light pink and lightly touched Mewtwo's shoulder. The glow on her paw that touched him changed colour from pink to purple and slowly spread all over Mewtwo.

He stirred and groaned, before raising his head enough to look at Nate and dookie.

_You are the chosen ones._

After saying so, he collapsed again.

"He'll be fine," Mew said. "His pride is hurt more than anything else. He really thought he was unbeatable."


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly, Mew looked past them into the distance and stiffened up.

"Whatever you do," she whispered hoarsely, "do _not _turn around."

And she was gone.

"What's happening?" dookie asked.

Nate shrugged, which was quite a peculiar sight, to see a Zoroark shrug. "No clue."

He smiled. "But I would love to find out."

It is a little-known fact that Zoroarks are extremely curious.

Nate's ears twitched, trying desperately to hear what was happening behind him. All he heard was Mew and another Pokémon talking, but he could neither identify the Pokémon nor make out what they were saying.

He turned his head about 95 degrees, just to try and catch a glimpse.

"Don't," dookie warned.

Rather reluctantly, Nate turned back and managed to control his curiosity – for above five minutes.

Then, unable to bear the suspense, he whirled around.

Things happened very fast.

Nate saw the Pokémon, and instantly recognised the graceful, sweeping curve of the pitch-black horn.

"Absol!" he gasped.

The Absol turned to face him, her red eyes glinting.

As the sun began to set, she lifted her head up towards the blood-red sky in a very wolf-like way, and howled a howl that sent shivers down Nate's spine – a howl that spoke of doom, despair and destruction.

And she ran West, in the direction of the setting sun.

"Great!" Mew exclaimed sarcastically. "Now you've done it!"

"What just happened?" dookieshed asked perplexed, finally turning around.

"One word. Absol."

"You saw an Absol? Nate, you do realise what that means, right?"

"When an Absol is seen by humans, ultimate destruction is bound to follow. Yeah, I know."

"And _that_ is why I didn't want you guys to turn around. By Arceus, you humans are impossible!"

_Oh,_ _lighten up, Mew. What's done is done._

Mew turned around to face her brother, a stunned look on her face, "Mewtwo, are you alright?"

_I'm not sure, _Mewtwo replied, standing up and dusting himself off._ Maybe my head was hit too hard by that Hyper Beam._

He glanced at dookie, his mouth twitching upwards into what seemed suspiciously like a smile.

_Besides, you should be happy._

"Happy? Why?"

_Now we don't have to wait long to see what Xatu was talking about._

Indeed, even as he finished speaking (or telepathing, depending on how you choose to look at it), the air to the West, above the ocean, shimmered slightly.

Everyone noticed it.

Mew and Mewtwo glanced at each other.

"What is…?" Mew started asking, before she was silenced by Mewtwo, who jerked his head in Nate and dookie's direction.

"Oh, right."

And their conversation continued entirely telepathically.

dookieshed looked confused from one to the other, his large Blastoise head swinging through the air and threatening to hurt someone, "What? What is it?"

They both ignored him and continued with their conversation.

Annoyed, dookie turned to Nate, "Do you have any idea what it could possibly be?"

But Nate didn't hear him. His pointed ears twitched, listening to something far in the distance.

He tried to step forward, presumably to get closer to the sound in order to hear it better. However, he never completed his step – as soon as he put his weight on his right leg, it crumpled and left him on the ground in a rather undignified heap.

"I think my leg is broken," he mumbled, muzzle stuck into the grass.

"Mew?" Nate asked, lifting his head up from the grass, "Help…?"

His words trailed off as he saw that the "shimmer" in the West had now become a huge gash in the sky. And the sound that Nate had noticed earlier was even louder now.

Before he could say anything, Mew said, "Dimensional rift."

As she healed his leg, Nate said, "Dimensional… rift?"

"A gap between dimensions. How'd you think we got to Earth in the first place?"

"So, some Pokémon made this?" dookie asked.

Mew shook her head. "Sometimes they occur naturally. However, this one is abnormally large – the one we went through was only a third of that size."

"What's the dimension on the other side?" Nate asked, getting onto his feet.

_Yours._

"What d'you mean 'yours'?" Nate and dookie asked simultaneously (although they each phrased it slightly differently).

_The one with your planet – what's it called?_

"Earth," Mew said helpfully.

"What is it with her and planet names?" dookieshed asked.

"How do you know that it's Earth, anyway?" Nate asked Mewtwo.

_I am Mewtwo, and that is reason enough._

"Where?" was the next question.

_I do not know what pathetic name you humans gave it – I can only say that it was in the middle of a large ocean. While the first three dimensions stayed constant, the fourth dimension fluctuated a lot._

When Mew saw that neither Nate nor dookie had a clue what Mewtwo was saying, she said, "One place; many times."

Suddenly, Nate covered his super-sensitive Zoroark ears in pain as the dimensional rift reached its full size and, with an almighty bang, released all the ships and aircraft that have ever disappeared into the Bermuda triangle onto the planet of Pokéredshiftnebular.


End file.
